


The Good Folk

by Lightspeed



Series: Monstrous Intent [6]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Dry Humping, Faeries - Freeform, Frottage, M/M, Macro/Micro, Monsters, Multi, Oral Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightspeed/pseuds/Lightspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After learning of his teammate’s predilections, Medic finds his curiosity overwhelming him, and confronts Sniper, asking to come with him on one of his quests to bed a member of the supernatural.  Sniper, amused by the doctor’s natural obliviousness, decides to take him along, but lets him have a rather gentle first time, with the help of a few of The Fair Folk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good Folk

"You're kiddin' me!" Sniper gaped at the doctor standing in front of him, an eager yet determined look on his face.

"I assure you, I am not. I want in on your deviant pursuits. I want to know what I have been missing in this world, trapped in a cage of good sense and propriety," Medic confessed, a wild look in his eye. A light flush rose to his cheeks as vivid, lurid thoughts raced through his mind.

The bushman, standing at the door to his van, ambushed on his way in to change after work, quirked an eyebrow, his lower lip puffing out as he chewed on the inside of it. "Never seemed the sort to worry about good sense or propriety before, Doc. I seen you operate."

A look of mild annoyance, put-out by the easily-taken shot, crossed the doctor's features, his brow furrowing as he took a step back and allowed Sniper the personal space he craved so dearly. "In matters of interspecies fornication, until this point, I have been quite the prude, mein freund. I had given no thought previous to the idea that of the many terrors and cryptic organisms inhabiting this world, there are so many of human or greater sapience, who would make for able, exotic partners in sexual congress. When you told me of your tastes, and those of your fellows, it set my mind into motion, and it is a motion I cannot cease. I need to experience it. I want in."

"You're serious about this."

"As serious as a myocardial infarction."

"You what, mate?"

"Yes, I am serious."

Sniper sighed, pulling his hat off to scratch thoughtfully at his scalp. Medic was experienced. He'd heard the German's stories from medical school and the mad dash through Europe that had followed before he'd finally made it to American shores. But the supernatural, monsters and cryptids and creatures of legend, were a far different realm of sexual expertise, and could easily kill a man far away from where the respawn system could ever touch him. If he was going to do this, it would have to be something safer than the bushman's usual fare. He replaced his hat atop his head and crossed his arms. "Look, we do this, we do this my way, yeh? I get to pick your quarry, and you have to do exactly as I say. I'm not havin' you get ripped limb from limb by a yeti mid-coitus for offendin' 'im, an' gettin' me in trouble for facilitatin' the premature termination of your contract."

Medic held his hands up in front of him as if to fend off an attack. "Alright, fine. If those are your terms, I must accept them. So does this mean ja?"

"Yeh, this means ja."

"Wunderbar! How many days will we be away? I will pack."

A grimace took shape in the form of a straight line across Sniper's lips and furrowed brows. He'd better not regret this.

 

*

 

When Medic stepped out of the camper, his eyes went wide. Flowers, in all of the colours nature could conjure, stretched out across an open field, ringed with trees at the outskirts. It almost looked like the crop of an apiary, except there was a suspicious ring toward the middle, where no flowers grew at all. "It is beautiful."

"Sure is. Hard to find these types of fields on this continent. They tend to prefer Europe, for some reason. 'Least, in this form, they do. They're everywhere, but in different shapes."

"They?"

"The good folk," Sniper clarified, picking up a small satchel and striding toward the center ring free of flowers, careful to tread on as few as possible as he strode.

Medic cocked his head to the side in confusion, but followed, stepping as lightly as he could, following the bushman's tread.

The noonday sun bore down, bright but soft, several days drive from the harsh deserts of the mercenaries' workplace. A warm breeze rolled across the field, making the flowers dance, blowing petals around to swirl around Medic. One landed on his cheek; he plucked it off. It was pink, with white at the very tip, and he wasn't sure why, but it made him smile.

Sniper knelt at the edge of the circle, which was lined with smallish white mushrooms in a perfect ring. He opened the satchel and removed a small cake wrapped in wax paper. Unwrapping it, he sat it at the center of the ring and leaned back.

"What--" Medic began, cut off by a quiet shush from the bushman, who waited patiently.

They stood there in silence for what felt like forever, until a gentle hum began to reverberate through the air. Medic felt the hair on his arms stand on end, and casting a glance to his companion, saw that he, too, felt it. The wind began to take form of whispers, curling into their ears with honey-sweet pitch, speckled with titters and cries of glee. A flock of tiny voices converged on the scene, and from the cover of the flowers around the ring, miniature figures, possessed of their own luminescence in every colour of the surrounding flora, entered the circle of mushrooms.

Medic gaped. Tiny humanoids --lithe, small men to his eye-- with flower-hued skin and glowing gently in the noon sun, stepped from the plants like they had been melded with them. They were scarcely a foot tall, if one were to include the height of their wings, gossamer and veined like those of a bee, which stood out from their shoulder blades and fluttered quickly in stuttered tics. Their eyes were solid black and large, their faces fair and androgynous, smiling hopefully as they approached the cake at the center of the ring.

Sniper smiled, cooing soft words in a tongue the doctor did not recognize. Gaelic, perhaps? He couldn't be sure. The creatures ate eagerly of the small cake, several of them replying in soothing, high-pitched voices that sounded like the ringing of tiny bells, speaking the same foreign tongue. When they had all taken their fill of the offering, the ring was practically filled with the creatures, at least a dozen in total, all nude, alien, pretty little winged men, smiling and satisfied and wiping icing from each other's faces.

One seemed to be the leader, or at least the speaker for the group, as he had said the most to Sniper and now flittered over onto the bushman's shoulder to perch there and talk more casually. Watching the creature fly made Medic's heart leap. His glow increased, his wings buzzed in a flurry of motion, and he was quickly borne aloft and over to his new seat, as if the ordeal were nothing, the tiny man as light as a feather.

"Are they?" the doctor began, agape as the creature on Sniper's shoulder cuddled up to his cheek and planted a small kiss on it.

"Like I said," Sniper said, his tone low and gentle, though the rough gravel of his voice still had the tiny men fanning themselves in teasing adoration. "The fair folk."

"Faeries."

"Yeh. My friend 'ere said 'e and 'is mates 'ere are willin' to show you a good time, since the offerin' was to their liking. And because I have a few more of 'em to give as a thanks."

The faerie on Sniper's shoulder regarded Medic, looking him up and down appraisingly, then turned back to his overlarge seat and said a few words.

The bushman laughed. "I know, but this is for 'im. Maybe sometime soon. I've got another furlough in a few weeks, I could come back for that."

The faerie sounded eager, and leaned over to place a tiny kiss on the assassin's bottom lip before fluttering back to his fellows. They rounded up and began to talk.

Medic raised an eyebrow, to which Sniper shrugged, and suggested, "You might want to take your clothes off. Less work for them, the better. Said to have you lay down in the flowers."

"Won't it damage the flowers?"

"They've got it covered," Sniper dismissed his concerns, taking a seat to watch.

"I have to admit, this was not what I was expecting when you agreed to take me on this outing." The German began to undress. He hadn't worn much, assuming he would be removing it promptly anyway, and sure enough, his trousers, shoes, socks, underwear, and shirt were quickly shed. He gingerly lay down in the flowers, his bare skin tickled by soft, cool leaves and petals. It was a wholly unique feeling, one quickly chased by another, as tiny footfalls touched down on his chest and belly.

He looked down to see the faeries landing on him, examining his body, kicking gently through the fluffy hair on his torso and giggling. He suddenly felt a little self-conscious, or at least did, until one of the little men knelt down at the edge of an areola and gripped his nipple in both hands, squeezing and tugging at it like he was kneading bread dough. The sharp breath Medic took told the faerie he was doing well, and the others watched for a moment with amusement before another found his other nipple, taking a seat against the hardening nub and leaning down to lick at it, smiling with glee as the comparative giant's breathing grew deeper.

A few took to petting at Medic's chest and belly hair, amused by its soft, fluffiness, one laying down in the center of his chest, at the hair's thickest concentration, and just rubbing himself all over in it, reveling in the feel and taking deep breaths of the German's scent. Medic could feel the small, but insistent poke of what he quickly realized was the faerie's erection pressing against his sternum. Looking down again, he noticed that they were all either beginning to be, or already were, aroused, and were watching with great interest as he, too, rose to readiness. A group of three crowded around his cock, running their hands along the warm flesh and watching as it hardened to full attention, the head pink and hot to the touch. They ran hands, tongues, and bodies along the sensitive shaft, pressing themselves against it eagerly. A fourth flittered over to grasp the head in both hands, showering the soft glans with long, eager laps of his little tongue.

Sniper smiled as he watched the doctor growing flustered, his cheeks red, his hips starting to wriggle a little in spite of his efforts to stay still. Strange, wonderful sensations, too familiar but entirely new and other, were sparking through him in electric fits, and the bushman knew well how eager the tiny creatures could be.

Medic whined as he felt small mouths chewing at his neck, nibbling at his sides and his wrists, and looked down to see a small faerie had perched on his chin. Both hands grasped the giant's lips, urging him to open his mouth, which he did without hesitation. The faerie winked, sticking out his tongue and pointing at it, aware of their language barrier. It took Medic a moment to process, his mind heavily occupied with the diminuitive men hugging and licking his cock and nipples, but he soon understood that the faerie wanted him to stick his tongue out. He obliged, eyes rolling back as the little figure straddled the wet organ, bracing himself on Medic's upper teeth and began to roll his hips, rubbing his cock against the giant tongue between his thighs. The German could hear soft, pretty whimpers and moans, and found it made his head swim. The faerie tasted like honey and lavender.

He felt a moisture, then sudden warmth on one pinky finger. Looking over, Medic saw a faerie, supported by one of his fellows, slowly sliding down onto the finger, filling his bottom with the seemingly massive digit, head thrown back, tiny mouth wide open. Other faeries were busily licking and grinding against his other fingers, watching the display with interest. Soon, he felt his other palm being ground against, and his eyes flicked over to see two of the faeries rutting together, one inside the other, the bottom rolling his hips against the warm, rough skin of Medic's hand. They grinned up at him when they saw him looking. It was inescapably cheeky, and the doctor tried hard not to laugh.

He felt pressure between two toes, though he couldn't crane far enough to see. Paying close attention to the sensation, he discerned that one faerie was thrusting between them, holding his middle and index toes together and reveling in the warm heat, wings fluttering in small spasms. His other foot was being lavished with oral attention by two other faeries, who traced the tips of each toe with eager, skilled tongues.

His legs thrummed with the hum of fae flesh, small bodies pressed against warm, hairy skin, reveling in the texture of his limbs and pressing to it, rocking against him with abandon. Even the faeries upon each nipple had moved to grinding against them, slicking his sensitive parts with precome. Around his cock, the three faeries who had taken to caressing him had joined in a circle around it, licking and sucking at the skin of his shaft as they rubbed against him, hands roving over him with rising excitement while the one perched at the top was humping his glans, his tiny cock rubbing along his frenulum, running his tongue along the slit at the tip.

Medic's breathing was growing more erratic, more staggered, his body rising and undulating beneath the army of tiny figures riding him, unable to control himself in the face of supernatural overstimulation. He could hear their moans, their gasping cries, like a lilting song played not for his ears, but his very mind, beautiful to behold and making him drunk on sensation. He couldn't hold out much longer.

The first creature to finish was the one in his palm, being loved by one of his companions. With a cry that sent vibrations through Medic's soul, he spent himself on that calloused skin, soon filled by his lover in turn. The doctor's toes, feet, palms and fingers were soon painted, his legs, his chest, his belly, and neck all spattered with the warm seed of the tiny fae who were making love to him. The man on his tongue shivered, wings shaking as he came, leaving a small pool on the doctor's tongue before taking flight and allowing him to swallow. It was the sweetest thing he'd ever tasted.

His cock was last, coated lovingly by the four tiny creatures lavishing it with attention, clinging tightly to him with the force of their orgasms. Medic could take no more. The shuddering cries of the fae pushed him past the edge, and he came with a whining moan, his back arching, splattering the little men clinging to him with a shower of white.

When the high faded, his vision returned, and the world came back to focus, the fae were gone, save for the one who had taken the brunt of his load, who was standing imperiously on his chest, covered head-to-toe in sticky white come. He had his hands on his hips, and a wide grin. He nodded a thanks, turned to Sniper, and bid him farewell, before disappearing in a flash.

Sniper, ignoring his friend for the time being, set the rest of the cakes he'd brought in the circle, and stood, brushing his trousers off. He looked down at Medic and chuckled. "You look a right mess."

He was right. Medic was sweaty, flushed, covered in little splatters of semen, and completely sated. He heaved a breathy laugh and took the hand that his companion offered, climbing clumsily to his feet, swaying in spite of himself. The flowers where he'd been lying sprung back up as if they'd never been touched. "That was..."

"'ave a good time, mate?"

"Ja. Very ja."

"Let's get you cleaned up and get back on the road."

"Was it like that for you the first time?"

"Not even close. Mine wasn't gentle. Or miniature."

"I admit, I was expecting something... larger."

"Now why would I take you all the way out 'ere to give you more of what you're already gettin'?"

"Was?"

"Heavy."

"Was about him?"

"You're shagging him, aren't you?"  
  
"Well, ja."

"Ha! I bet you don't even realize what you've got, do you?"

"Will you tell me what in Gott's name you are talking about?"

"Bloody unbelievable, been shagging a half-giant all this time and didn't even realize."

"Shagging ein was?"

**Author's Note:**

> requested by an anonymous tumblr user; idea for the monster to use from your_bro_joe


End file.
